


a wicked game we play

by CapriciousCrab



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bath Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 17:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14774432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Sometimes they like to play





	a wicked game we play

They have a lot of sex.

They're young and healthy, and they love exploring each other's bodies. There isn't a room in the flat they haven't fucked in, no available surface left unchristened. They usually have sex most nights but sometimes if they're tired they'll give each other lazy handjobs in the shower, wet bodies pressed together while they bring each other off.

Sometimes they like to play. They've experimented with things like bondage (which was a massive turn-on) and wax-play (which was emphatically not). They have a box of toys filled with dildos, and vibrators, and the fleshlight that Phil particularly enjoys. But their favorite game doesn't require any toys at all.

It's something they've done since the beginning, something started all those years ago when all they had was a shitty Skype connection and their own hands. In the quiet privacy of their bedrooms, they'd wank together; trying desperately to be the last one to come as they whispered dirty things to each other, eyes glued to the grainy images on their laptop screen. Once they moved in together, it became something reserved for their increasingly infrequent separations.

Now they're sat across from each other in the giant bathtub that Dan had squealed over when they checked in. The water is warm, the room full of perfumed steam, and he's hot and a bit horny as he gives Phil a look from beneath his eyelashes. It's a little sweet and a lot sexy and it never fails to make Phil hard. He watches Phil raise an eyebrow and slide his hand beneath the blue-tinted water before he rises to his knees. Phil's motions are smooth as he fists his cock in his hand, smiling as he sees Dan's breathing pick up. Dan can see that his nipples have hardened and as Phil starts to stroke himself, he watches Dan take his own dick into his hand.

 “Fuck, Phil. You're so fucking sexy” Dan moaned, tweaking one of his nipples with his free hand. He's trying to keep his strokes slow but Phil's always made it hard for him to stay in control. He's kneeling over him now, giving him the most amazing view of that luscious cock that's so thick and hard and flushed pink. Phil's tip is wet and as Dan watches, a bead of pre-come drips from the slit to land on Dan's chest. Dan cups his balls and tries desperately to hold back his orgasm...and then Phil takes his finger and swipes it over the head of his cock before bringing it to his own mouth. The thought of Phil eating his own come is enough to tip Dan over the edge, his moans echoing in the bath as he fucks up into his own fist.

Phil's breathing hard now, little grunts escaping his throat as his hand speeds up on his cock. His balls have drawn up tight, and Dan knows he's close so he cheats a bit, blowing a whisper of a hot breath over them. Phil chokes on his gasp and then he's coming, spilling over his fist and onto Dan's chest. They sit there catching their breath before Phil leans down to give Dan a soft kiss.

“Hey, Dan?”

“Hmm?” Dan hummed, tired now and ready to sleep.

Phil giggles then hauls himself out of the tub. “I win.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> I may not always reply to comments but I do read and appreciate every single one!
> 
> I'm on Tumblr, stop by and say hello!  
> capriciouscrab.tumblr.com


End file.
